


Possessive

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive!Tony, dubcon touching through clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Tony is possessive, and Peter is a teasing little shit.





	Possessive

Tony is absolutely possessive as hell. He gets Peter to sit in his lap anywhere they go, in meetings, at people’s house, at shady bars that would allow a 16 year old to enter for the right amount of money, anywhere he gets to show off his pretty little protégé.

He is so proud of his boy that he gets Peter to wear the skimpiest outfits they can get away with. Short skirts, mesh shirts, ripped shorts. Anything to show off more of Peter’s beautiful skin, his athletic frame.

And Peter loves to get reactions out of Tony. He is always asking to go dancing, so that he can twist and sway among all of the bodies looking at him. Tony watches from his place at the bar while Peter enjoys himself, attracting more eyes and only pissing Tony off more and more. Peter lives for Tony’s heated glare, his lips set in a tight line.

Tony is moving across the room with heavy stomps when Peter’s arm is suddenly grabbed and he is forcefully turned around to face someone who towers over the boy. Peter’s face is white and he is trying to get away, but he is easily crushed into the taller man’s body, hips grinding into his.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelps, searching frantically for his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to wait long before he is snatched away and wrapped in the familiar, warm embrace of Tony’s arms.

“You alright?” Tony asks softly, petting Peter’s hair soothingly. After receiving an affirmative nod, Tony sends the man and icy glare before leading Peter through the bodies in the direction of the bathroom.

“Hey!” The man shouts, promptly shutting up when Happy appears in front of him, arms crossed over his chest.

In the bathroom, Tony has Peter pinned to the wall of one of the stalls, his hand down the front of his shorts and petting his hard cock. “Is that what does it for you? Big scary men grabbing you and forcing themselves on you?”

Peter shakes his head, his toes curling in his shoes. “No-no, it you, only you-!”

“You’re fucking right.” Tony snarls, pushing Peter’s shorts and thong down just enough to get a proper grip on his cock. “Who is the only person who can make you feel good like this?”

Choking on a moan, Peter whimpers, “You, Mr. Stark, only you can!”

“Good boy.” Tony murmurs, squeezing his hand tight around Peter’s length and stroking him firmly. “How would you like me to make you cum on this filthy bathroom floor? Where anyone can hear you, anyone can walk in and peek through the crack and see you with your cock out and your mouth hung open?”

Peter can only nod fervently, his thighs trembling with effort to keep himself upright. It only takes a few more seconds for Peter to whimper out, “Close, close-!”

Tony gives Peter a few more strokes, watching his body pull tight and his hips start to cant expectantly before Tony pulls his hand away, smiling evilly. “Oh gosh, we better stop, then.” Tony pulls Peter’s shorts back up, his erection spilling out of his thong and printing lewdly through the denim. “What would people think if they caught Tony Stark jerking off his teenage apprentice in a dirty bathroom stall? It wouldn’t look good. Maybe I can get you off later tonight when we get home, if I’m not too tired.”

Peter isn’t given the time to protest before Tony is leaving the bathroom. Peter follows him like a lost puppy, grabbing at his jacket tail with trembling hands and whining, “Please, let’s go home, please, I’m done dancing, please!”

Placing his fingers on his chin as if he is thinking, Tony tilts his head and hums. “I suppose we have been here long enough, and I’m getting pretty sleepy.”

As soon as the doors close and the screen separating the back of the car from the front is up, Peter is sitting astride Tony’s lap, grinding his hips into him. “Please touch me, please touch me, Mr. Stark.”

Tony pets one hand over Peter’s hair where the boy’s head rests on his shoulder, desperate moans muffled by the fabric of his suit. The other hand is back down the front of Peter’s shorts, not even bothering to unbutton them. He doesn’t have to, Peter simply ruts into the warm space of Tony’s palm, precum slicking his movements, and Peter’s hips are stuttering before they have made it past the first red light. He shouts wetly into Tony shoulder as he comes, his body going slack when all of that energy leaves his body.

“What do you say?” Tony asks as he pulls his hand out of Peter’s shorts.

“Thank you.” Peter pants, allowing Tony to lie him down in the seat.

“You’re welcome.” Tony says, straddling Peter’s chest and using Peter’s cum in his palm to jerk himself over Peter’s face. “Who did that for you? Who makes you feel so good you can’t even hold your come long enough to get home?”

“You did, Mr. Stark, you do, Mr. Stark.” Peter huffs, staring at Tony’s cock.

“Right.” Tony grunts. “Open your mouth for me, Petey.”

Peter does as he’s told, and hot stripes of come cover his face a few seconds later. He swallows what lands in his mouth and licks his lips to get what he can reach, his eyes locked on Tony’s.

“Such a good boy.” Tony murmurs, pulling off his blazer and cleaning Peter’s face.

“Only for you.” Peter says tiredly, a small, satisfied grin peeking past his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
